The invention relates to a filter unit for a switchgear cabinet comprising a filter housing having an air passage that can be covered by an air passage grating at least to some extent.
Filter units of this type are used in switchgear cabinet construction. A cut-out is made in a switchgear cabinet wall which is covered by the filter unit. Via the filter unit, for example ambient air may be sucked and guided into the interior of the switchgear cabinet for cooling purposes. Often, fan modules are combined with the filter units which are flange-mounted to the filter housing. The fan modules actively convey ambient air into the interior of the switchgear cabinet. To avoid contamination of the interior of the switchgear cabinet, filter mats are retained in the filter housings. They must, when strongly soiled, regularly be exchanged, especially in installment regions. To this end, the air passage grating is removed by authorized qualified personnel and put aside. Subsequently, the filter mat is removed and replaced by a new one.